hook up
by Chico and Maya
Summary: Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty try to get the guys. Maka and Soul find out about their hidden talents. what's Liz's secret? this is my first story and my friend kept yelling at me to post it because i'm a perfectionist and kept re-writing it. rated M for lemon/lime.
1. Chapter 1

Maka walked out of her bedroom, slowly approaching soul, who was in the kitchen.

"Hey soul," Maka said to her weapon, "Look what I can do!"

Maka closed her eyes and a bright light appeared behind her. Soul watched in awe as blades came out from her back, forming what looked like shining silver and green wings. With another flash, they were gone, her arms now transformed into blades. She knew she had been a weapon for a while now, but she wanted to master transforming parts of her body before she showed soul.

"Maka, you're a weapon? How?" Soul asked, frightened by his meister. He was supposed to be the weapon, not Maka. "But if you are a weapon, why can you wield me? That should be impossible."

"I guess I am both a weapon, and a meister. Why does your wavelength seem so frightened?" Maka was getting worried. This was not what she expected out of Soul. She thought he would be happy, and try to wield her. They could be the perfect team if he was also part meister. Finally, after a moment of complete silence, she realized why he was so scared. "If you are not a meister, we can still be partners. I promised to make you a death scythe, and Dammit, I will. If you can't use me, I will use you. No one else has to know about this. Here, I still don't know what type I am, so let's go to the training grounds. This way, I can figure out what I am, and you can figure out if you are a meister."

They walked silently to the training ground they usually practice at with their friends. She already knew soul would be able to wield her, she could read it in his wavelength, but he was nervous. Nervous enough to shift his wavelength so Maka may not even be able to wield him like during the first battle with free.

"Umm, soul, could you help me? I don't know how to transform my whole body." He smiled at her.

"Just picture your blades. You have to be careful not to put too much into it, or you will waste all your energy." She nodded.

"Soul, please calm down. I know you can do this. I can sense it in you. If you stay tense and nervous, you won't be able to do anything."

Soul gulped down his nervousness and relaxed a bit as Maka changed. She changed into a beautiful silver and green scythe with a long and slender handle, not unlike her long, slender legs. Where soul has an eye, she had a flower. Wings were etched into her handle.

Soul bent down and timidly picked her up. He slowly spun her around and sliced through the air, copying what she did with him.

"See, you are part meister as well. Let's try soul resonance." Maka said, her face appearing in the blade.

"Holy shit Maka, you're naked!" he said getting a nosebleed.

"Yea and? You are too when you are in weapon form."

Soul cleaned his nosebleed and picked Maka up again. He passed his wavelength to her and she responded by sending it back stronger. They kept this up and screamed "soul resonance!" soon Maka was in witch hunter mode. Soul swung and sliced a tree clean in half, a screaming blue haired ninja and his partner jumped out as he hit.

"Black*star? What were you doing in that tree?" soul growled baring his sharp teeth.

"Tsubaki and I came to practice, we called you guys, but you didn't pick up. Now I see why. Who is that?" he said pointing to the scythe in souls hands.

"This is my weapon. I am also her weapon. We just found out that we are both weapon and meister." Soul smirked at the confused look on his friends' faces.

"Maka?" Tsubaki said coming up to the pair.

"Yes?" Maka's face appeared in the blade "hi"

"Hey, is that soul? It is! Why is he holding a- oh my god Maka's a weapon!" they all heard Liz scream.

"Maka, change back." Soul said. Kidd, Liz and patty all walked up as Maka change back to her human form. "Cool, huh?" soul said, walking over to the other two men.

"Hey Kidd? Can we have a girls' night at the mansion?" patty asked with her best innocent smile.

"Of course you can. When would you like to?" Kidd asked the younger pistol.

"Tonight." Patty said

"TONIGHT! But that doesn't give me any time to make sure everything is symmetrical and buy more food and drinks and-" Kidd stopped yelling and looked at the girl. She looked like she was about to cry, her big symmetrical blue eyes were misty with tears, making them even more alluring. "Fine. I'm sorry for yelling, please don't cry. I'll go buy everything you will need for the best girls night ever."

"Thanks kiddo!" patty pulled him into a quick hug, leaving him blushing like crazy. The girls all walked away leaving an embarrassed Kidd and his 2 confused friends.

"Damn, that girl has you wrapped around her little finger." Black*star said to Kidd.

"Hell yea she does. So I guess tonight is guys night. Whose house are we going to?" soul asked.

"How about we go to my place? I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind as long as we don't bother them." Kidd suggested.

"ok, black*star and I will go back to the apartments and get all we need, then meet you back at your house." Soul said.

* * *

><p>"So, why the sudden girls' night?" Maka asked.<p>

"We have a few things we want to know." Liz said

"Well then how about a game of never have I ever? Or maybe truth or dare?" Maka asked her friends as they looked to each other and shrugged.

"Never have I ever." Patty said. Everyone put up 10 fingers.

"Ok, Liz, you start." Tsubaki said, smiling at her friend.

"Never have I ever liked soul." Liz said

"In what way?" Maka asked.

"The way that you like him." Tsubaki giggled.

"But soul and I are just friends. Nothing more. I don't LIKE like him." Maka said, her face turning red.

"Yes you do." Patty said to the flustered meister-weapon.

"How would you even know if I did?" Maka asked. "Rhetorical question of course."

"Do you think he is funny?" Liz asked. Maka nodded.

"Do you think he's attractive?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Liz asked. She mumbled a bit louder.

"Huh?" Tsubaki asked.

"Mmm" Maka mumbled a little louder

"Say it loud enough for us to hear or we will force it out of you." Patty threatened.

"I SAID YES! YES, I THINK SOUL IS AMAZINGLY HOT. HE HAS AN AMAZING BODY. I LOVE HIS TEETH, HIS HAIR IS SOFT AND HE SMELLS GOOD. NOW STOP BEING SO ANNOYING!" Maka yelled hiding her face.

"Would you do anything for him?" Tsubaki asked seriously.

"Of course, it's a weapons duty to protect their meister." Maka answered.

"That's not what she means." Liz said.

"Yes I would." Maka said.

"When you are around him, does he make you happy no matter what happened before? Do you get nervous and stutter when talking to him? Do you get butterflies in your stomach with even his slightest touch? Do you find yourself trying to be perfect for him? Do you think about him all day? Does he somehow get into your dreams every night?" patty asked seriously. Maka nodded after every question.

"I have never seen you like this patty, you are serious, yet you somehow are day dreaming about something…or someone." Liz smiled. She looked down to her younger sister who was gazing at a picture with something in her eyes that Liz had never seen before. "Patty, do you love him?"

"I think so…" patty said. She sighed and looked at Maka. "Maka, stop denying it. You are completely head over heels in love with Soul Eater Evans, and we are going to get him to ask you out. Liz, Tsubaki and I are taking you shopping. Kidd texted me saying that he is having guys night here too. He will be here at 8. Right now, it is 3. We are going to get you a date missy!"

"And I am getting some new things for patty as well." Liz said.

"Hey guys," Tsubaki interjected "I have a request to make."

Once she had everyone's full attention, she continued.

"I want to get black*star to ask me out. I want to get his attention and I want him to see if he likes me the same way I like him."

"Well then, we will need to do 3x the shopping. Tsubaki, what does black*star like?" Liz asked

"Huge breasts. Long legs. Very defined curves. Someone who is willing to back him up at any given moment, and will put up with his shenanigans." Tsubaki said

"Mhm, and who did you just describe?" Maka asked.

"I don't know? Black*stars dream girl?" Tsubaki truly was clueless

"No, baka, you just described yourself!" Liz yelled, getting irritated at her 2 oblivious companions.

"I actually don't put up with him. It may seem that way, but I refuse to yell in public, unlike that mischievous bastard. Trust me, he gets punished when we get home." Tsubaki said with a sadistic grin.

"She's not lying. The girl took away my coffee yesterday." Black*star said, walking up to Tsubaki.

"What are you doing here? How long have you been here? What did you hear?" Tsubaki started freaking out.

"Relax, Liz and Maka are right, but so are you. You are my dream girl. Tsubaki Nagatsukasa, will you do me the honor of being my goddess?" black*star asked. Tsubaki fainted. "I've been here since you started playing never have I ever. I just came to give Tsubaki her phone; she forgot it at our house. I will come help you and give you a guy's advice. Maka, soul has not admitted to himself that he likes you, but trusts me, he does." Maka nodded. "Patty, Kidd has admitted to us that he likes you, you have nothing to worry about, but we will get him to confess, along with soul." Black*star picked Tsubaki up and laid her on the couch with her head in his lap and stroked her hair.

"Should we be concerned about her?" Maka asked.

"Naw, she'll come to soon." Black*star said as the girl started to sit up. "So what do you say?"

"About what?" Tsubaki asked.

"Will you go out with me?" black*star asked his weapon.

"Yes!" Tsubaki yelled and hugged him.

"One down, two to go." Liz said. "Stop the mushy love-fest, its shopping time!"

**this is dedicated to my best friend jane (kokonut30)**

**i do not own soul eater**


	2. Chapter 2

Liz and black*star dragged patty, Maka, and a love-struck Tsubaki into the mall and straight to hot topic (don't own) for "cool" clothes for Maka. Black*star and Liz went off to find clothes that they deemed "cool & sexy." Maka searched around the store, but she couldn't really find much she liked, she was not gothic in the least (not trashing hot topic, I love that store.) Maka looked up at the dresses; one in particular caught her eye. "BLACK*STAR! LIZ!" Maka called to her friends, as she stared in awe at the cute gothic Lolita dress.

"what is it Maka?" Liz said, walking over to her friend who was gawking at a- "oh. My. God." Liz joined her friend in gawking.

"your god and goddess are now here. What is it?" Tsubaki giggled at being called his goddess. Maka pointed at the dress. "OH MY GOD! THAT WILL LOOK SOOOO CUTE ON YOU! GO TRY IT ON!" black*star screeched like a little fan girl. Maka grabbed it off the rack and looked at the price before running to the dressing room.

"Maka! Hurry up you have been in there forever!" Liz screamed, banging on the door.

"back up Liz, I don't want to hit you with the door, but I will if I have to." Maka said. She timidly stepped out of the dressing room and did a quick twirl for her friends. Black*star gave her a thumbs up

"you look hot, Maka. There is no way soul will be able to resist you, I guess we can't call you tiny-tits anymore." Black*star said.

"Liz, what say you?" Maka asked.

"I say get it off and get it to the checkout. We can waste no time in this, we still have to shop for patty." Liz said as Maka went back in to the dressing room to change.

"ok, I'll go pay for this, wait for me outside." Maka said walking out of the room.

Liz, patty, and the self proclaimed gods walked out of the store and to one of the booths in the food court. Tsubaki caught a glimpse of white as she passed the Chinese food stand.

"SOUL? WHAT ARE **YOU **DOING HERE?" Tsubaki said just loud enough for her friends to hear.

"Kidd and I came to get something to eat. Why are you here, and is that black*star?"

"we just came to shop, Maka is buying something. Black*star is helping us, giving us a guys opinion." Liz answered walking over.

"hey Tsubaki, do you really think he-" Maka walked over and noticed the boy standing there "SOUL EEEEEEP!" Maka yelled, hiding her bag behind her.

"hot topic?" soul asked giving her a questioning gaze.

"i-I just bought you a present… kinda." Maka said not meeting his gaze.

"kinda?" soul said reaching for the bag.

"no touching! You get to see it later tonight." Maka said.

"come on! We still gotta go shopping for me!" patty said pulling everyone away. They walked into kohl's and headed for the junior section.

"ok, based on what I've heard Kidd saying about patty's clothes, he likes skin-tight shirts with low necks, and short shorts. Oh, and he also likes boots. Don't forget to make it symmetrical." Black*star said.

"ok, patty, go find clothes that match that description. You should get black shorts, and a black and white shirt." Liz said, grabbing plain black shorts in her sisters' size. Patty came back a moment later holding a black tank top with white stripes on the shoulders and going down the front, that looked almost exactly like Kidd's blazer.

"perfect." Tsubaki said. Patty paid for her clothes and walked out of the store. They all walked back to the mansion and Maka and patty got dressed in their new outfits.

"Make-up time!" Liz said with a sadistic grin as Maka fixed her hair.

"no." the girl responded

"yes." Liz pouted.

"I said, no." Maka turned her pigtails into blades and stared daggers at Liz. All of the sudden, she was gagged and blinded. She felt something hard wrap around her body, recognizing it as Tsubakis chain. Her gag and blindfold were taken off, but only so the other girls had access to her face. Maka tried to writhe out of the chain, but Tsubaki just tightened it.

"that's my girl." Black*star said.

"if you don't shut up and let me concentrate, you will be next." Liz said putting mascara on the chained up girl. They put red eye shadow and a rich red lipstick on her. After an hour long struggle to put make-up on Maka, she was done. Tsubaki released her and patty walked in from her room where she had been doing her own cosmetics.

At 8 o'clock, black*star went downstairs to find Kidd and soul already waiting for him.

"hey man, what were you doing upstairs?" soul asked

"I just watched Maka go through an hour of torture, chained to a chair by her best friends." Black*star said.

"what? What are they doing to my Maka? I have to go help her!" soul said worriedly.

"relax, they are just doing her make-up. And did you just say YOUR Maka? You are starting to sound like her father." Black*star said. He looked at Kidd, who seemed to be off in lala land, staring at a picture of patty. "earth to the teenage shinigami! Are you there? Come in death the Kidd! I repeat come in death the Kidd!"

"huh?"

"Tsubaki-koi! Send them in!" black*star yelled.

"koi? Since when are you two going out?" soul asked

"a few hours." Tsubaki answered walking in dragging a very embarrassed Maka with her. Maka was wearing the short gothic Lolita dress she got at hot topic. It was black with red lace and triangles on the bottom like he had in his scythe form. It went to half way down her thighs, showing off her long, toned legs. In her hair she had devil wing clips holding her pigtails up, the same red as in the dress. She had a red sash just under her small bust to emphasize it a bit more. The sash was tied in a big bow to the left side. Her make-up was subtle, yet noticeable, matching the dress perfectly. Soul started to get a funny feeling in his stomach, like a hundred butterflies had just been let loose._ 'Maka looks so hot. I think I may just tell her tonight, I'm tired of carrying the damn box around waiting for the right moment.' _Soul thought.

Patty strolled in and sat next to Kidd, slowly inching closer to him. He didn't notice she was getting closer, as he was staring at her clothes the whole time. her shirt was low enough to show just enough cleavage to tease him, and her shorts barely covered her underwear, teasing him even more. To top it all off, it was perfectly symmetrical. "kiddo? Why are you staring at me like that?" patty said in her childish voice. "do you not like the outfit?" she asked, tearing up.

"patty, you look… beautiful." Kidd whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She threw her arms around him and hugged him close, muttering her thanks in his ear. Slowly, he started to draw little circle on her back using his fingertips. She shivered and leaned into his hand. She loosened her grip on him so she could look him in the eye.

"Kidd, I think I've fallen in love with you." Patty said, leaning in slowly. He closed the distance and captured her lips with his own. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, yet it somehow left them both breathless. By this time the room was dead silent as everyone watched the two, wondering what would happen next.

"I love you too, patty." Kid whispered, nipping at her earlobe. He licked the shell of her ear causing her to shiver again. "Let's continue this when everyone's gone." Kidd suggested. Patty nodded in agreement, hoping everyone would soon leave.

"soul, how do I look? Do you like it?" Maka asked hopefully.

"you look… cool." Soul answered, still staring at the dress, trying not to get a nosebleed.

"oh, thanks." Maka was disappointed, she went through all of that torture, just to impress him and all he said was she looked cool.

"are you alright Maka? You look down. Are you sick?" soul asked.

"yea, I'm fine. Just… tired." Maka pulled out her mp3 player and turned the volume up all the way, so she couldn't hear anything. Everyone but Kidd and Maka glared at him.

"what did I do?" soul asked. Everyone looked away and ignored him. He tapped Maka on the shoulder. She took out an ear bud. "mind telling me what I did?" she just put the bud back in.

"she is simply mad at you. She worked hard on her appearance today, just for you and you trashed her." Liz said, anger filling her eyes and voice.

"I complimented her. She took it the wrong way. Does she expect me to tell her she looks sexy? No. I refuse to act like a fool in front of all of you. Maka is the only one who gets to see me lose my cool." Soul said to the older Thompson sister.

*plop*

Maka fell asleep, head landing face down in soul's lap. "shit!" soul whispered. He could feel Maka's breath on him. He fought back against his hormones as the others laughed at his predicament.

"just wake her up and tell her to move."Liz said, not worried about her voice level, because Maka still had the headphones in her ears.

"mmm, soul." Maka said in her sleep with a smile, unconsciously cuddling closer to souls body. She shot awake, blushing "soul! Control yourself perv!" Maka got off soul and he ran to the bathroom.

"you talk in your sleep?" black*star asked.

"all of us knew that." Patty answered. "last time we had a sleepover, she kept yelling about panda bears. I personally prefer giraffes, but pandas are ok."

"what did I say this time?" Maka asked.

" you moaned 'mmm, soul.'" Liz answered as Maka blushed. "do we want to know what you were dreaming about?"

"not what you think, he was giving me a back massage. He is great at those."

"want one?" Soul asked walking up behind her, and rubbing her shoulders. She tilted her head up and gave him an appreciative smile. "I'll take that as a yes." Soul chuckled.

"you have magical piano-playing fingers." Maka commented, leaning into his touch.

"I want one after her." Liz demanded

"no, s'mine. You don't get one." Maka said, closing her eyes.

"just wait, she'll fall asleep after 5 minutes." Soul said.

"soul, I think we should go, I think those two-" she pointed to Kidd and patty "would like some privacy." Patty was on Kidd's lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Their foreheads were touching, as they stared longingly into each other's eyes. Patty was playing with Kidd's hair, and Kidd was running his hands up and down her sides sensually.

"yea, I don't feel like watching my best friend get laid, while I'm getting nothing." Soul said.

Maka walked out of the room and to souls orange bike. He walked out a moment later and sat on the bike, getting it started. "well, are you just gonna stand there?" soul asked looking back at Maka.

Soul felt Maka's arms snake around his waist as he started to drive away. His skin burned where her arms were wrapped. He also realized that Maka was pressing herself against him more than normal. Either that or he couldn't call her tiny tits anymore. _'when will I tell her? I love this girl, but I'm afraid of rejection. I have to do this tonight.' _He thought. They parked the bike and hopped off. The 2 young adults walked to the elevator, and soul was relieved to find no one else was there. He slowly reached for her hand and held it tightly in his as the doors started to close.

"soul, Maka! Wait up!" black*star said running up to the elevator and pulling Tsubaki through the doors before they closed. "we were right behind you the whole time! I'm surprised you didn't notice us, with how big we are." he realized then that soul and Maka were holding hands. "so, the plan worked?"

"what plan?" soul asked.

"the plan to get you and Maka together. I see it worked." Black*star smiled smugly

"YOU BAKA! NO THE PLAN HAS NOT WORKED, YOU JUST TOLD HIM ABOUT IT." Maka yelled and ran out of the now open elevator doors and sprinted to her apartment.

Maka rushed into the bathroom and called lord death. "42-42-564, whenever you want him, knock on deaths door."

"hey! Hello, Maka! Why are you calling so late? Kidd told me you were sleeping over at the mansion." Shinigami asked.

"well, I just wanted to schedule a meeting for soul and I in the morning, we have something to tell you."

"ok, but why are you back at your house? Did Kidd throw you out again?" lord death asked in his goofy voice.

"no, but you may want to check in on him. He and patty were all over each other when we left." Soul said walking into the bathroom.

"hey octopus head, why did you just walk in with my daughter in the bathroom?" spirit asked, walking out from behind the death mirror.

"I heard lord deaths voice, so I figured she would be decent." Soul smirked at Maka, giving her a look that told her to play along with whatever was about to happen. "it wouldn't have been so bad if she was naked, I can't call her tiny tits anymore. And besides, we are going out now." Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and pulled her into him. Maka just smiled and nodded.

"Maka! DID HE FORCE YOU TO DO IT MAKA? PAPA LOVES YOU MORE THAN HE EVER COULD!"

SHINIGAMI-CHOP!

Spirit was sprawled out on the floor with a dent in his head and a fountain of blood. "well, you kids have fun, and please, stop harassing death scythe. He is traumatized enough from constant shinigami chops that are mostly caused by you. I'm out, bye."

"soul, you can let go now." Maka said, trying to get out of his grip.

"mmm, I don't wanna. How about we stay like this for the rest of the night?"

"you don't have to go along with the plan. It was stupid of me to-" soul pulled a small rectangular box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box, and inside was a charm bracelet.

"Maka, I love you. Will you go out with me?" soul asked offering her the bracelet. Each of the charms said something different. '_I love you' 'be mine' 'you will always be a part of my soul." _ He pulled one of the charms up for her to see. On this largest charm, it said _'soul and Maka, green and red, opposites definitely attract.' _ This charm was shaped like a heart, all the rest being the sun, moon, and stars. Each charm had an emerald and a ruby.

"yes"

**dedicated to blackshatteredglass11 who was my first (not anonymous) reviewer.**

**i do not own soul eater.**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul and Maka sat nose to nose on the couch, staring into each other's eyes. Maka brought one arm up above her head slowly, without soul noticing. The hand and a hard cover copy of Shakespeare's full collection came down on his head.

"MAKA-CHOP" she screamed and grabbed the remote. "I win." She said casually, the charm bracelet soul had given her earlier that night twinkled on her wrist. Maka changed the channel back to her soap opera.

"you're lucky your cute." Soul said, kissing her on the cheek.

"well, I'm cooking dinner, so I get the TV. That is our agreement. We own all episodes of Kuroshitsuji, so why can't you just watch them later while I read? If you try to pull that damned 'new episode' excuse I will make you cook. The TV series is finished." Maka lectured her new boyfriend.

"as long as you make something good for dinner." Soul muttered.

"we are having what we are having. If you don't like it, suck it up and grow a pair." Maka said sternly.

"oh, I have a pair. Would you care to see?" soul said seductively.

"we have been going out for less than an hour, nothing has changed other than you having just kissed my cheek. Not much will change for a while, as I refuse to be like the man of whom I am forced to call my father."

"please, stop lecturing me." Soul begged.

"make me." Maka said, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. He snickered.

"do you really want me to?" soul asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'd like to see you try." She taunted, not expecting what happened next.

Soul crushed his mouth against hers, holding her to him tightly. He felt her recoil at his touch and she cowered on the other side of the couch.

"Maka, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" soul asked, concerned.

"no, I-, it-, just, never mind."Maka was embarrassed, which rarely happened. She was the best in their class, an amazing fighter, and she was a weapon.

"what is it Maka? I won't get mad, you can tell me." Soul said soothingly as he made his way over to the petite blond.

"It's just, I have never kissed anyone, I don't exactly know how." Maka blushed.

"will you let me teach you?" soul asked.

"are you sure?" Maka asked. He nodded.

"just follow your instinct, move your mouth against mine in a way that is pleasurable for you. Follow my lead, like when we dance in the black room." Soul instructed. He slowly closed the distance between them and-

"MAKA! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE ALBINO KID! I'M GONNA KILL YOU." Spirit yelled, barging into the apartment the moment their lips touched. Maka threw a book at him and gave him the finger as he ran away crying about how octopus head took his baby away. Maka never let go, and soon the little kiss turned into a full out make-out session. By the time they broke apart for air, soul's shirt was off, and he was trying desperately to get the corset off Maka. She laughed and undid the zipper.

"Maka, are you sure about this, angel?" soul asked, panting.

"I love you, octopus head. If I could choose anyone to take my virginity, it would be you." Maka answered pulling him in for another heated kiss. Maka's hand slowly made their way down his body and to his waistband. She tugged his pants and boxers down to his knees, frustrated that they wouldn't go any lower. Finally, she just transformed her finger into a blade and cut his pants off. Soul picked Maka up and carried her to his bed.

"wake up soul. Our meeting is in an hour." Maka yelled at her groggy boyfriend.

"mmm, I think we should stay in bed for a little while longer."

"no more sleep. I am tired too, but you need to wake up." Maka said angrily.

"I never said that we would be asleep." Soul smirked, looking towards the blushing blond.

"I'm going in the shower." Maka said walking out of the room.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping as it warmed. She stepped into the warm oasis, the water washing away the distinctive smell of sweat, sex, and semen. She sank down to the bottom of the tub, moaning at the warm water. On her way down, she knocked down a full bottle of shampoo.

"Maka? Are you ok? I heard a bang." Soul said walking in just in time to hear her breathy moan.

"I'm fine soul, and I think I will take you up on your earlier offer. Join me?" Maka asked sensually

Maka limped into the death room, still sore from the earlier shower and soul's 10 inches.

"Maka, are you ok?" Tsubaki asked as the girl walked up to the crowd.

"fine, just tripped and hurt my leg is all." Maka said blushing.

"hey, yo, what is it you wanted to tell us, meister Maka?" lord death asked his star pupil.

"well, actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. You can't call me that anymore." Maka said, smirking at soul.

"huh?" lord death looked confused.

"well, you see," soul started.

"hey octopus head, you don't get to talk. I'm still mad about what I saw yesterday!" spirit yelled walking out from behind the mirror. "you are just lucky I found Blair on her way home from work! She convinced me not to go back and kill you for sucking-face with my Maka!" an encyclopedia and a giant hand connected with his skull at the same time.

Everyone looked to the flustered couple. They linked hands and the bracelet on Maka's wrist shown.

"well, could you please tell us what you mean by that Maka?" stein asked.

"gladly. Maka, transform!" soul yelled holding his arm out as Maka changed into her scythe mode. Soul caught her and twirled her around, slicing at the air. He threw her up again as he transformed into a scythe and jumped up for her to catch him mid-air. She caught him and did a back flip, landing on top of lord death's mirror.

"wow, what are the chances? Can you resonate?" stein asked. Soul smirked and screamed

"soul resonance!" Maka easily transformed into a scythe again and grew into genie hunter.

"I didn't even know we could do that, soul!" Maka said transforming and hugging him. Soul picked her up and chastely kissed her lips, clearly also happily astonished.

"I want you to start on missions right away!" lord death commanded. They linked hands again and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused group. "did anyone else just see that?" everyone nodded, too shocked for words.

"did soul just kiss her-" Kidd said

"and not get maka chopped?" patty finished.

"that reminds me, it is embarrass Kidd and patty time!" the elder shinigami said. "I got an interesting call from Maka and soul last night, telling me to keep an eye on you two, so I tuned into your bedroom mirror to check up on you and guess what I saw?" the teens gulped. "that's right! Kidd and patty in bed together! Next time you decide to fuck your girlfriend, lock the mirror. I do not want to see my son like that." Kidd glared at his father, a red tint highlighting his cheeks.

"tell me about it, I didn't think two people could be that loud. They were at it all night!" Liz complained. "if you get my sister pregnant at 16, I will fucking kill you."

(a week later)

"Maka, are you ok? You have been in there for a long time." Soul said walking into the bathroom. Maka sat gagging in front of the toilet. "wow, you are going to stein missy!" Maka threw up again.

After Maka stopped puking, soul drove her over to the school and carried her to steins office.

"I have to get to class, stay here. I will take notes for you." Soul said as stein wheeled into the office.

"what seems to be the problem Maka?" stein asked as soul walked out of the room.

"well, I have been getting sick the past few mornings, and I have been more tired. I have been using the bathroom more, too." Maka explained. The doctor looked on in shock at the girl sitting in front of him.

"Maka, this question may seem weird, but have you had sexual intercourse recently?" stein looked at her as if to say 'please say no and prove me wrong.' Maka gulped, refusing to meet his gaze. Stein was like an uncle to her, and Maka was embarrassed to admit she had. Stein had been the one she had run to when her mom moved out, and who she called when she had a problem.

"y-yes." Maka whispered. "I'm sorry, stein."

Realization hit as he heard her answer. He sat next to Maka and pulled her into a hug. His little niece might be pregnant? His god-child? Tears threatened to fall as Maka wept into his lab coat as she had done many times before.

"do you want the test Maka? How long ago was it? Have you missed your period?" stein asked.

"about a week. I did miss it, yes, so I took a home one and it turned out positive. I just need to know for sure." Maka said looking everywhere but his eyes.

"why Maka? What would your mother say? Pregnant at 16. I thought you were smarter than that."

"I know, I know. What I don't know is if I will keep it. I will have to talk to the father about that."

"is soul the father?" Maka nodded. "I'm going to call him from class. We need to talk about this. Does he know?" she shook her head.

"soul eater evans, to the nurse please." Stein said into the intercom.


	4. Chapter 4

"soul eater to the nurse please." Steins voice rang out through the mini mirror in the class room. He looked up to see a stern- looking stein and a crying Maka.

"coming. I'll be there in a few." Soul responded. Stein nodded and turned back to Maka, hanging up the mirror.

"Maka, do you know what you are going to say?" stein asked his goddaughter.

"no, I don't."

"would you like me to get your father too? You have to tell him." He asked, coming over to hug the little girl. "you can't escape this, either you get an abortion, or you keep the baby. Just remember, your father and I will support any decision."

"an abortion? Baby? Maka, are you pregnant?" said a voice from the doorway. Maka and stein turned to face the red headed man of which the voice had emanated from. "oh god Maka, what did you do to yourself?"

"what did I do to myself? Isn't it obvious? You do it enough to know, don't you?" Maka sobbed.

"Maka, what happened? I ran as fast as I could. God, I wish I had your lithe build." Soul said panting.

"was it him, Maka darling? Is he the one that ruined your life?" spirit asked angrily. Maka nodded and stein sighed. "does he know?" she shook her head.

"what is going on here? how did I ruin makas life?" soul said.

"soul, Maka's pregnant." Stein said, holding back tears. He looked in awe to the small girl.

"this is so cool. I'm gonna be a cool father." soul said, excitedly.

"y-you mean you're not upset?" Maka asked. The adults looked to the boy with the same expression that read 'what the fuck'.

"of course not." He reached for the small box he had in his pocket. "I love you Maka. Nothing will stop me from being the best and coolest father ever, even If it's not mine." He looked worriedly to Maka for some sense of reassurance.

"of course you are the father, soul. Have I left your side since that night, other than when necessary? Do you not remember taking my fucking virginity?" Maka growled.

"well, I was going to wait to do this when we were older, but…" he grabbed spirit's collar and hurried him to the hall.

"what is this about?" the red headed man asked. Soul simply smirked and pulled the box from its confinement in his pants. "is that…" soul opened the box, showing the small object to the man.

"will you kill me if I ask her?" soul asked.

"do I have any other choice? My baby girl is pregnant at 16 because of you, but if it were anyone else, I would beat the shit out of them. At least I know you will always care for her." spirit smiled.

"you have a point there. But thanks, that's pretty cool of you." Soul said, walking back in the room. Spirit whispered something in steins ear and they wheeled out.

"soul, what the hell is this about?" Maka asked, anxiously.

"you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." Soul got down on one knee and took Maka's delicate little hand.

"oh my god… soul, what…" Maka could not form any words. Soul put a finger to her lips.

"shh, my angel. All is well." He resumed what he was doing. "Maka, you have taken my heart, my virginity, all my love, and everytime you are near me, you take my breath away. You are having my child, and I will always be there for you, but I have one thing to ask." She nodded for him to continue, "will you take one more thing from me?"

"what?" Maka asked.

"will you take my last name?" soul got out the box and opened it, revealing a small golden ring, with a large diamond in the shape of her grigori soul.

"oh my god, soul, how much did you spend on this?" she asked.

"price is no object in love, but if you must know, I had it specially carved for you, and the engraving is also custom." He pulled the band from its holder and showed her the engraving. Along the whole ring, from the diamond back around, it said '_to my angel Maka, from your soul.' _ "yes, I will." She responded. He slid the perfectly sized ring onto her small finger and kissed it.

"well then, Mrs. Evans, shall we go show it off?" soul asked. Maka laughed, nodding her head frantically.

"yes, but first, stein and papa have been sitting with their ears to the door this whole time, trying to hear us. How about we let them in now?" spirit burst into the room crying like a maniac with snot dripping out of his nose and stars in his eyes, stein behind him.

"what did she say? I can't take the suspense!" spirit yelled. Maka held up her hand for the men to see the beautiful ring.

"damn, soul, where did you get the money for this thing? The rock is huge, and it's engraved." Spirit said

"oh my god, what did I not do? I babysat, I cleaned, I tended gardens, I took on solo missions…, I have been planning this since before we got together." Soul answered.

"it takes a real man to start earning money for an engagement ring at 16." Stein said. "especially when you are not even going out with her yet."

"so, how are we going to tell the others?" soul asked.

"papa, when is the next school dance?" Maka asked.

"next week, why do you ask?" he answered.

"we will announce it then, the whole should be there." Maka said. "soul, we need to get to our next class. I don't like missing school one bit, and I will be a lot in a few months." Maka got off the bed and sauntered to the door, soul slouching after her. "Maka evans, sounds good huh?"

"it definitely does, love. And now we have baby evans too." Soul smiled. "we have to think of names. We each have to come up with a girl name, and a guy name."

"we have a while to think about that though. We don't even know the gender." Maka said, "should we try to hide it until the dance?"

"yeah, I want to see the looks on their faces." Soul said, smirking. "so, whose room does the kid get? We could both stay in mine, for the time being." Maka nodded, linking hands with her fiancé. Soul squeezed her hand as they walked to class.

"Maka, soul, I'm filling in for your soul studies class, could you show me where it is?" stein asked wheeling up to them.

"yea, hold on just a second." Maka whispered something in soul's ear. He nodded. "ok, we want to ask you something at the dance, too. Are you gonna ask marie out soon?"

"that is none of your business." Stein said in his usual monotone.

"oh, come on old man, I've seen the way you look at her, when are you asking." Soul said.

"I'm already traumatized enough, with my 16 year old goddaughter being pregnant and engaged, I do not want to have to deal with any more drama any time soon." Stein shot back, showing a rare second of emotion.

"I'm sorry, stein. I really am. I did a stupid thing, and this is the consequence. You know soul will take care of me, and I really do love him. you know soul will take care of me, and I really do love him. If you think it is the right thing to do, I will get this taken care of, but soul seems excited, and to be honest, so am i." Maka said, walking into the class room. She hugged him and walked to her seat, letting go of souls hand. She sat down and took out her notebook.

"alright class, we were going to do a dissection today," everyone cheered, "but due to the actions of a few students, we will be learning sexual education today!" stein said, smirking at the young couple.

"you have got to be kidding me, old man. What the hell, I would rather do a dissection." Soul glared, annoyed at his professor.

"well, soul, for starters, I am not an 'old man' I am 30, the same age as your partner's father. Secondly, shut the hell up and listen." Stein said,

"stein, stop that, you know not to fight with the students unless I tell you to." Lord deaths voice rang out through the mirror. "and soul and Maka were right about you and marie, I see it too. Now get back to the lesson. These kids need it. Please drill it into my little kiddo's and his girlfriend's heads, I don't want to have to deal with another pair of my top students getting pregnant." And with that he hung up and turned to the 4 bright faced teens.

"kilik, fire, thunder, ox, harvar, kim, and Jackie, please move to the back, I want Maka, soul, Kidd, Liz, patty, black*star, and tsubaki in the front for this lesson." Stein said, evily.

"so, souls can only be created in one way. Who knows what that way is?" stein snickered as the students writhed in their chairs. "if you don't answer I will have one of you come up here and tell all of us how you create a soul." Stein searched for a hand. None went up. "patty, come up here and tell us." The girl skipped to the podium.

"well, first you have to set the mood with a kiss and some romantic words, then, it gets more touchy-feely and you start with the foreplay. With kiddo-koi-" she said

"PATTY, NO! STOP IT! THIS IS NOT WHAT HE MEANS!" Kidd yelled.

"well, he asked me to asplain it, so I am." Patty snickered. "this is payback, shinigami boy. You embarrass me, I embarrass you." She said in her real voice. "DEATH THE KIDD HAS A COSPLAY FETTISH!" patty yelled. "but anyways, the only way to create a soul is through unprotected procreation."

"very good patty. How much did lord death pay you to do that?" stein asked.

"100 bucks." She answered and strolled back to her seat.

"Maka, soul, what is sex, and how do you get pregnant from it?"

"well, sex is the ultimate form of soul resonance, in which the souls of the people are physically connected. To get pregnant, the male has to ejaculate into the female's uterus during unprotected sex. This causes the male's sperm to connect to the female's egg and fertilize it. The egg and sperm carry a small portion, about one trillionth, of the soul. These portions of the parents souls merge, creating one diverse soul." Maka explained.

"very good Maka." Stein said.

"AHHH!" Maka yelled. She collapsed to her knees and held her lower stomach before throwing up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhhh Stein! Come here!" Maka yelled.

"Maka, are you ok?" Tsubaki asked. "What's happening to her?" she looked to stein for an answer.

"Soul, carry her to the nurse, I have to keep teaching. Nygus should be there, if not, just get her an aspirin and anti-nausea meds. There's nothing more I can do." He turned to Tsubaki. "She's fine; she just got a bit of a cold."

"That does not seem like a cold!" Black*Star yelled. "I'm gonna go see if she's alright." Black*star tried to run out the door, but stein threw a scalpel his way and missed his head by a faction of an inch.

"sit. Maka will tell you what is wrong in due time. It is nothing you need to be worried about." Stein said.

* * *

><p>"soul, this fucking morning sickness has to stop." Maka said leaning over the toilet. The dance was tonight, and the rest of the week had gone by without a problem.<p>

*RING*

The phone rang and soul ran off to get it.

"yo" soul answered as he picked up the phone.

"soul, is Maka there? I have her test results back from the lab." Stein said.

"uhh, can we get them at school, she is currently worshiping the toilet."

"fine. Do you know what to say tonight?"

"about that… Maka is nervous and it is making her puke even more. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO ABOUT HER FUCKING MOOD SWINGS?"

"calm down."

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY; YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH A HORMONAL PREGNANT LADY!"

*beeeeep*

Stein hung up.

"yay! No more puking!" Maka said skipping out of the bathroom.

"stein called, he got the results, ready to go figure out if we have a baby in there?"

Maka nodded and they left on the bike.

* * *

><p>They walked through the doors and headed straight to stein's office.<p>

"uhh, you wanted to see us?" Maka said hesitantly as she walked in.

"yes, please sit." Maka nodded and sat on the bed.

"well, what are the results?" soul asked taking his place next to Maka.

"well, umm, Maka is definitely going to be a mother." Stein said as spirit walked in.

"oh god Maka, why did you do it? My baby is not ready for this… what am I going to tell Kami? Oh god she is going to fucking kill me, I let our baby girl make the same mistake we did."

"calm down, senpai. I already called Kami. You're right, she's furious." Stein grinned.

"you called mama?" Maka growled. "what the fucking hell?"

"Maka, calm down. It's ok, we can invite her over and talk with her about this." Soul suggested.

"no need, I already asked her to come. She should be here in a few days." Maka said.

"spirit, do you need your Maka and Kami dolls?" stein asked.

"no, I'm ok. When are you telling shinigami?" spirit asked.

"well, the sooner the better." Maka muttered. She walked up to a mirror and fogged it, writing '42-42-564' "42-42-564, whenever you want him, knock on death's door."

*ring~ ring~*

"hello?" shinigami's silly voice rang out.

"scythe and scythe meister Maka reporting. Soul and I have something important to tell you. Do you have time for a meeting?"

"of course~ anything for my best pair of students!"

"alright, we will be there in a few minutes." Maka said and hung up. "stein, papa, would you like to come?"

"I'll come, just let me get Nygus to cover." Stein said.

"Maka, I will do whatever you ask of me." Spirit said, bowing to his daughter.

"creepy…" soul said.

* * *

><p>Maka opened the door to the death room and hesitantly walked in under all the guillotines.<p>

"hey, hello, hi! What is it you needed to tell me?"

"umm, well, you see, we made a big mistake." Maka said.

"oh really?"

"well, you see, soul and I kinda, umm, he got me pregnant."

"i am very disappointed in you two. I would have thought by best meister/weapon pair would know better than to have unprotected sex."

"we understand." Soul said.

"well, once Maka starts to show, you are not allowed to do any missions."

"I agree." Soul said.

"hey, stein, will the black blood effect the baby?" shinigami asked the scientist. Maka and soul froze like deer in the headlights.

"it's hard to say…" stein grimaced, "we need to watch carefully for any changes. To be honest, I had forgotten about that in the initial shock of the situation." He turned towards Maka and soul. "to be honest, I don't know if the baby will make it. This is the first time someone infected with black blood has gotten pregnant."

Maka's face contorted in mental agony as soul's face turned whiter than his hair.

"well, have you told anyone else?" shinigami asked.

"no, we haven't. Maka didn't mention this, but we are also getting married." Soul turned to Maka, "I will protect you, no matter what happens." She nearly fainted. She regained her composure and spoke.

"we will tell all of the school tonight at the dance." Maka said, coming out of her daze.

"we have to get going now." Soul said and walked off.

* * *

><p>Maka and soul walked through the door to their apartment and sighed.<p>

"I'm going to wear the black corset dress, how about you wear the pinstripe suit?" Maka asked.

"yea, ok, but if you wear that again I may not be able to control myself." Soul teased.

"all part of the plan, sexy. Did you think I would let you tell people our news without a reward?" Maka said sensually.

"oh really, my little seductress?" soul started undressing her, slowly exposing more and more skin.

"mmm, shall we take this game to the couch?" Maka asked and soul threw her over his shoulder. she straddled soul on the couch, leaning down to kiss him as she ground her hips into his. She tugged on soul's shirt and turned her finger into a blade to rip it off as he did the same to her pants. Now, they were left only in their underwear.

Maka squealed as soul picked her up again and carried her to their bedroom. he dropped her onto the bed and pulled their underwear off. Maka moaned as he stuck 2 fingers inside her, quickly pumping them in and out.

"soul, more!" was all she could say as she melted beneath him in a moaning and writhing pile of lust. He climbed up o kiss her and position himself at her entrance.

"Maka, are you ready?" she nodded and he plunged into her, moaning at the tightness and heat. He waited for her to adjust to his size.

"o-ok, move." She said as pain turned to pleasure. She bucked her hips up, meshing hers with his. He immediately complied, slamming his throbbing member deeper and deeper inside her, until they both came, screaming each other's names.

"well, no need for condoms when I am already pregnant." Maka said as she came down from cloud 9. They heard a click come from the doorway and looked to find black*star frozen, looking wide mouthed at the couple with blood dripping from his nose.

"DAMMIT!" soul screamed as he pulled out of Maka and pulled the blanket over them.

Maka sat up, wincing as her acing thighs hit the bed. "black*star, are you alone?" Maka asked.

"n-n-no, all of us are here. we were wondering what the noise was when we came in, so I went to check everything was alright." He smirked "obviously, you should have told us you were going to need more time." Soul looked towards the clock. 7:45, the time they had agreed to meet at the Albarn/Evans residence. They had 15 minutes to get ready for the dance.

"give us a minute alone to dress, would you?" Maka growled as he closed the door and began screaming

"you will never guess what I just saw!"

"we are screwed." Maka stated as they dressed.

They walked out of the bedroom and to their waiting friends.

"wow, you guys smell like sex." Patty commented. The young couple looked down, their already red cheeks heating.

Maka looked at patty, or more specifically, her soul. Something seemed wrong. Could it be?

"thank you patty, for stating the obvious. So, what exactly is going on here?" Liz asked

"well, Ummm, you and everyone else will find out at the dance. We will meet you there, we kinda have to shower…" Maka said

"…fine, but if we do not hear the explanation by 8:30, we will hunt you down and force it out of you." Black*star said.

* * *

><p>Maka and soul walked into the ballroom in the gallows manor and found their impatient friends.<p>

"do you mind not texting us every 5 minutes?" soul asked his friends. They had rushed out of the house after the first 5 texts, each having taken 5 minute showers and quickly getting ready.

"father is almost done with his announcements. After that, you will tell us exactly what is going on and why your soul looks so weird." Kidd said.

"shit, I forgot that you could see souls." Maka said quietly. "do you already know what's going on then?"

"I think so, I figured it out about a week after patty and I got together."Kidd said, pulling her over to the side. "well, I also have an announcement to make. Soul, patty, Maka, follow me."

They all walked up to the stage where lord death was finishing his speech. Kidd took the microphone

"father, I have something to say as well, I am sorry I have not told you sooner, but patty is pregnant with my child, I have something I would like to ask her." he turned towards patty and got down on one knee, not caring about the symmetry for once. "Patricia Thompson, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he pulled out a box and opened it, showing the two platinum rings, each with a small diamond shaped like shinigami's skull mask. Patty started crying and she nodded, not trusting her voice. He put a ring on either finger, to preserve the symmetry, and kissed her softly.

"well, congrats, kiddo and patty! I think Maka and soul also have something to say." Shinigami said, pushing the two up to the microphone.

"well, a marriage announcement is defiantly not as impressive as me proposing now, but hey, that is why we're here." soul joked, "well, as I just said, Maka and I have the same announcement as Kidd and patty, Maka and I are going to be parents, unfortunately, you don't get to see me propose, that happened a while ago. How no one has seen the ring yet is amazing." soul put his arm around Maka and they started to walk off the stage, into the sea of stunned people.

"hey, Maka, soul, kiddo, patty, come with me." Lord death said, still stunned from his sons news.

* * *

><p>"do you understand why I have brought you here?" lord death asked As they walked out to the back yard.<p>

"well, I think it is safe to assume that you brought us here to yell about how stupid we are for having sex without protection at 16." Soul said; his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"well, actually, that is sort of right. Kidd, as my successor, I would expect you to have a child and get married, but I did not expect it this soon. What do you two have to say for yourselves?" he asked Kidd and patty.

"shinigami-sama, I am sorry for our reckless behavior. This should not have happened. I understand if you do not approve of me, all I want is for Kidd and our child to be safe and happy." Patty said in her real voice. Kidd grabbed her hand.

"father, I am sorry, but I refuse to leave patty. I do not regret any of this." Kidd said, standing up straighter.

"wow, you kids jump to conclusions way too fast, I was just going to say that if Kidd ever gives you trouble, tell me and I will give him the chop of his life. I will say the same thing I told Maka and soul, no missions when she starts to show." He turned to Maka and soul "as for you, you guys have to help each other, all 4 of you through this process. Maka, soul, look out for problems with the black blood, patty and kiddo, watch out for the baby, the birthing process for a shinigami is one of the hardest. I am worried about all 6 of you, this will not go without complications for all, I'm afraid. Stein told me he could already sense the black blood effecting the baby, and I can sense the power in the little shinigami, it will be very strong, almost as strong as its daddy."

"already effecting it?" Maka whispered and fell to her knees "I can feel it" she said, and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**well, this took a while...**

**well, this chapter is dedicated to jooja-chan.**

**jooja-chan and i are making a crab realm, if you would like more info, or to join, comment or pm one of us**

**peace to all the crabs**

**-sammy**


	6. author note

Hey guys, chiconmayarox here. I'm very sorry, but this is not an update.

I need your help. I have posted a poll on my profile that I need you people to do. It is about the number and gender of Maka and soul's baby(s). if you do not wish to know, the gender or amount, I will not tell you until whatever update I choose to write it in. you do not have to do the poll, I already have a pretty good idea of how this will turn out, but I want to see what you think. It will be no more than triplets, if even that. Also, I do have a few names, but I am open to suggestions.

Thanks a million,

-Sammy


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people! Sorry for the note, but the next chapter is ¼ of the way done, and should be up in a week or so. Here are some updates on this story and my others.

Hook up chap. 6 currently has 469 words; I usually make each chapter about 2000.  
>Would you like-<br>1. More words than this, taking a longer time to write  
>2. Fewer words taking a shorter time to write<br>3. Same as it has been

Just comment with what you want.

I have a new poll, and I will give you a virtual cookie and lie cake if you vote.

I am working on kiddxcrona as well, and have found inspiration for that particular story

I am writing another request from my friend Jane (kokonut30). It is a soul eater yaoi. It currently has 600-700 words, and this I have so many ideas for, but I can ask Janers to narrow it down to what she likes best. So far my OCD senses are tingling because she refuses to give any actual feedback other than "oh, Sammy/Charles/Steve! That is really good so far!" if you would like to help, my email is on my profile, I will email you the story, you make the necessary changes to it, as I have never written a yaoi before.

Thanks and I love you all. Peace to Toko'yoto-

Sammy (chiconmayarox)


	8. Chapter 8

"Someone get stein!" soul yelled, dropping to his knees to pick Maka up.

Patty and Kidd ran off screaming for stein. By the time they were back, the whole back yard was littered with people wanting to know what all the commotion was about. Stein picked his way through the teens with patty and Kidd out in front and spirit behind.

"Alright, tell me exactly what happened." Stein said. Soul told the story of how Maka collapsed and fell unconscious, tears brimming on his eye lids. "Someone get Marie and Kim!" he got a few disconcerting looks from the people around him, and then it clicked. Healing wavelength, regeneration magic, madness. Marie was there within seconds, and Kim, getting impatient, was telling Jacqueline to transform so that she could fly down from the 3rd story window. Spirit was yelling at kids to get them inside, insisting that only people from their group could stay.

Soul picked Maka's head up and laid it gently in his lap, combing his fingers through her sandy blonde hair. Marie took off the eye patch and gently sent her soul wavelength into Maka. She awoke with a start and immediately looked to stein.

"Is the baby ok?" she and soul asked, simultaneously. Stein frowned.

"Maka, soul, I can sense the wavelength, but it's faint. Come to my office tomorrow and I will give you something to combat the black blood." Stein said.

"Hey, how long until we will know how many?" soul asked.

"As soon as the ultra-sounds can detect a heartbeat."

"Well, I want to know soon." Maka said as she stood up.

"Let me help!" Kim yelled as she ran towards the blonde girls and their fiancés. She smirked and put a hand to either of their stomachs. They grew a few inches and both girls gasped as they felt their babies kick for the first time.

"Kim, what did you just do?" stein asked as he examined the now large stomachs of the two teenage girls.

"I sped up their pregnancies by about a month and a half. They are now around 16 weeks." She reported to the man who was both her teacher and boss. "I also sent my own wavelength to help with the madness and nullify any pain or discomfort. Now pay up." She said, holding her hand out.

"Does this mean that now we can see the gender?" Patty asked as she poked and prodded at the newly formed baby bump.

"If it does then we want to know now." Maka said determinedly. Soul and Kidd just stared at their fiancés with blank expressions, secretly scared out off their wits.

"I-is that allowed?" Kidd asked, referring to Kim's use of magic.

"I don't exactly know, but if it's all the same, I'll let it slide." Shinigami said.

"Uhh, stein, we forgot to ask, but will you be the godfather?" Maka asked. Stein looked to her, stunned.

"I thought you would ask one of your friends, or your parents?" he asked

"So you don't want to be the godfather? You are mine, and I know that you with take care of my child." She said. He nodded eagerly, showing a rare second of emotion.

"So, what did I miss?" a familiar voice rang out from the porch. The tall blonde sauntered down the steps to the shorter one and stood by her. They looked as if they could be twins, if they were the same age.

"Mama…" Maka stared wide eyed at her mother. "MAMA!" Maka glomped her mother, whom she had not seen in over 3 years.

"Well, I've been coerced into coming because you had something important to tell me." Kami said playfully. Maka beamed up at her mother.

"Mama, I'm engaged, and I'm pregnant." She said happily. Kami glared at her daughter.

"GOD DAMMIT MAKA! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!" she willed her breath to be steady. "Maka, I have told you so many times not to make the same mistake your father and I did! Why the hell would you do this to yourself? At least your father and I were no longer minors; your bastard father knocked me up when we were 18, not 16!" Kami reached off to the side grabbing a book out of nowhere. "KAMI CHOP!" the book came crashing down on Maka's head, knocking her out cold.

"Kami, calm down honey. It's ok, she's a big girl." Spirit said, in hopes of calming her to boiling mad instead of liquid-hot-magma-in-the-outer-core-of-earth mad. Death the Kidd and patty snuck inside for fear of a Kami-chop.

"No, I am not your honey." She chopped spirit. "Alright, who is the asshole that ruined my Maka's life?" she turned to the snowy haired boy. "It was you, wasn't it?" soul gapped at her.

"How did you just automatically know it was me?" he asked.

"You and Maka both stink of sex and soap. You need more than a 5 minute shower to get that smell off you, trust me."

"Well, we were walked in on by black*star and the rest of the gang, then my own mother can smell that we fucked before the party." Maka growled from the ground. "The first time, my idiot father came while we were making out and we just ignored him. Had we not ignored him, I would not be pregnant." Maka sighed as she got up. "DO WE NEVER GET ANY PRIVACY?" she yelled to the high heavens.

"well, you will have even less when you have that kid, not to mention you have to invite soul's parent's over to tell them. Now you two march off to your apartment." Kami smiled. "I'm expecting an exceptional grandchild, Maka darling. You and soul have fun tonight, no need for protection when you're already pregnant." She winked and grabbed spirit's hand, pulling him away to his house.

"Well she took it better than I expected." Maka said, relieved. Shinigami and stein nodded.

"I would have thought she'd use spirit on you, or maybe force you to get an abortion." Stein said.

"I thought she would make you get an abortion, leave soul, and travel with her where she could keep an eye on you and make sure you never came in contact with another man ever again." Shinigami said in his usual goofy voice.

"Do we really have to invite my parents?" soul cringed as the word 'parents' left his mouth.

"Yes, yes we do." Maka said as she pulled soul into the house where the rest of spartoi were waiting.

"Well, it seems that the godly me is the only one who has not knocked-up his girlfriend." Black*star said, draping his arm around Tsubaki's shoulder. She smiled nervously.

"So did you inherit the chop or something?" soul asked. Maka glared at him as she brought the book over her head.

"So, I'll be back in a minute; I have to kill Kidd for getting my sister pregnant." Liz dragged Kidd into the living room. A scream of 'IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL' entered their ears as they stood in an otherwise awkward silence.

"We're not going to get a call from you guys saying you're having a kid anytime soon, right?" patty asked, breaking the silence.

"No." Tsubaki said tersely. "I promise you will not." She glared at Black*star.

"Well, Kidd has been dealt with." Liz said as she came through the door.

"What did you do?" Tsubaki asked.

"I put all the furniture on the left of the room." She smirked. Patti sighed and walked into the room to calm her crying lover.

"Kiddo, are you ok?" patty asked as she dropped down next to him.

"No. I'm garbage! I let this happen to my beautifully symmetrical living room, so I must be garbage." He sobbed.

"Kidd-koi, you are the opposite of garbage. I wouldn't have agreed to marry you and bear your child if you were garbage." Patty said sincerely. She brought him into a tight hug and stared into his beautiful yellow eyes. Patty giggled.

"What?" Kidd asked the laughing girl.

"Your- haha- eyes are- ha- the color of gi-heh-giraffes!" patty reverted back to her innocent childish demeanor and kissed him sloppily. They both broke out in laughter, rolling on the floor and holding their sides.

"Well, m'dear, how about we go back to our friends?" Kidd said as me took her arm to escort her out. She giggled as they left the asymmetrical room behind them.

"Wow. Who knew patty would be the one to finally get him to stop." Maka commented. "Well, I have to go home before I pass out from shock." Maka said as she pulled soul towards the door.

* * *

><p>They entered the apartment and went straight to their now shared room. Soul sat on the bed while Maka frowned down at him.<p>

"Call your parents." He shook his head. "NOW." Soul cowered at her growl and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello, mother? I would like you, father and Wesley to come over to my house." He said when she answered the phone. "Well, when can you make it? Tomorrow it is. Bye." He hung up.

"They're coming tomorrow, tell your mom." He said. Light snoring reached his ears. He laughed and curled up next to his sleeping love.

* * *

><p>*ring*<p>

Maka answered the phone the next morning and was greeted by steins monotonous voice.

"Maka, you are far along enough to see the amount. Come in today at 3." He said and hung up.

"SOUL!" Maka bellowed, "COME HERE!" soul came running out of their room in his boxers.

"What!" he yelled. Maka looked on the verge of tears.

"we finally get to know the number of babies!" she hugged him, squeezing the life out of his form as she cried happily.

"Maka, oh my Maka. How many do you think?" he asked as he held her. she separated from him and held up 2 fingers. "why two?" he asked.

"I can sense three souls, but I think the third is mine." Soul nodded as they sat on the couch together.

* * *

><p>*ding dong* the doorbell rang out through the small apartment. The sleeping teens were oblivious to the sound as they lay on the couch, Maka laying on soul with her head on his muscular chest.<p>

"soul?" a feminine voice called out as the door slowly opened to reveal a blonde woman and man with a twenty year old man with white hair.

"look at that, our soul has a girlfriend!" souls mother whispered.

Wes smirked and let out a low whistle, waking his younger brother how he had as a child. Souls red eyes opened slowly as his arm snaked around Maka.

"go away wes, I don't wanna go to school yet." He said as he saw the white head. "WES!" he said as he fell off the couch. Maka rolled off with him, awakened by his scream.

"what the hell soul?" Maka growled as she struggled to get up. She saw the people still in the doorway and turned bright red. "uhh, you must be soul's family, hi I'm Maka. She got up and shook each of their hands. Everyone took a seat on one of the couches.

"hello miss Maka." They each greeted. Maka put her hand to her mouth and ran out of the room yelling 'bathroom!'

"what the hell?" wes asked. Soul sighed.

"the reason I asked you to come here is… Maka is pregnant with my child." Maka came out of the bathroom holding her head.

"sorry about that." She whispered. Everyone just stared at her. no one had noticed the bump on her stomach because of the baggy shirt she had chosen to wear.

"well I hope you did the right thing and proposed to her." wes smirked. Maka smiled and held up her ring.

"soul and Maka sitting in a tree…" came from the doorway. A blue head popped up in front of them, along with his raven haired weapon. "F-U-C-K-I-N-G-!" he laughed.

"sorry again, Maka." She noticed the 3 extra people with confusion branded into their eyes. "hi I'm Tsubaki. This is black*star." She bowed.

"hello, I am Annabelle, this is Calhoun, and over there is Wes." Annabelle said politely.

"soul, why the hel are you with some poor little peasant girl? Why not one of the people we picked out for you?" Cal growled, his strong voice resonating across the walls.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note time!<strong>

**Hey people, if I don't get to at least 15 people on my poll, I am going to stop updating this until my other stories are finished. I appreciate the 7 or 8 of you that voted on my polls; this chapter is for you. And jane. And kuri. And jooja. Oh and by the way, MUAHAHA JANE! I DID NOT DO THE CAPITALIZATIONS BECAUSE IT BOTHERS YOU! I love you. Btw, jane is kokonut30, I suggest you read her stories. I also just made a fictionpress account under the same name I have here.**

**-Sammy**


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell did you just say?" soul growled as Maka stood in shock.

"Thank god you asked; I was afraid I would have had to." Wes sighed. Annabelle looked disgusted at her older son and husband.

"out." Soul whispered as his head sank and his fists balled. Black*star and Tsubaki slowly walked into the kitchen.

"What did you just say, you bladed freak?"Cal yelled at his youngest son. A delicate hand came smashing down on his head as Annabelle slapped him and repeated the action with Wes.

"How dare you talk to our son that way! What the hell are you thinking? Soul and Maka are a lovely couple, even though they are a bit young. Get your ass in gear and get all your belongings out of the mansion and leave with Wes. I am tired of your snotty remarks and constant narcissism!" Annabelle yelled as she slapped them again.

"Way to go mom!" soul said and high-fived her. "Now you two should get out before the blades do." Soul smirked as Maka grew her blade wings

"I wonder; can you just transform your heads? That would be creepy." Black*star said as the two men ran out. He came out of the kitchen with Tsubaki in tow.

"Not gonna try." Tsubaki said and dragged him to their apartment. "Sorry again." She yelled as she pulled him out the door.

Soul turned to his mother.

"Wow, mom, I didn't know you had it in ya!" he said. She was too preoccupied with Maka's wings to notice him.

"So, you can just make blades appear out of nowhere?" she asked.

"Well, not really. Being part scythe like my father, they are part of me. The blades are literally in my blood." Maka froze for a second and turned, sprinting for the toilet. Annabelle followed after her into the bathroom and held her hair up and out of the way. She rubbed her back soothingly as Maka gagged.

"Maka, are you alright, love?" soul said as he brought her a glass of cool water. She nodded and stood to brush her teeth.

"Oh god, we have to go see stein. Now." She whispered as she clutched her stomach. She looked at the clock. It was barely one.

"Mom, stein was the last person to call us, press redial on Maka's cell and tell him we need help." soul instructed as he carried Maka to their bedroom.

Annabelle ran into the room a moment later.

"He sent a lady named Marie to pick you up." She said as the doorbell rang. Annabelle ran to get it and was nearly knocked over by a red headed man and a blonde woman.

"Kami, Spirit, help me get her down to the car." Soul yelled as Maka passed out again from the pain.

"Stein, how is she?" Maka heard as she awoke slightly from her deep slumber. She turned over, thinking she was in bed and soul would be there next to her. She let out a whimper as her arm snaked out to search for her lover.

"Well, it looks like she is trying to find something." Annabelle and Kami chuckled. They had started talking and got along fine on the ride over to the DWMA.

Maka grabbed onto the nearest being she could find, still oblivious to the fact that she was in the nurse's office and not at home. She tugged at the person's arm gently, trying to get soul back into "their bed."

"Maka, what do you need?" soul asked from across the room. With a hard tug, she had the other male on the bed.

"Maka-chan wants to cuddle with her papa!" Spirit yelled as Maka finally opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, still not quite comprehending that she wasn't home. She opened her eyes a bit more; still loopy from the shot stein had given her to help with keeping her asleep and nullifying the pain. She pushed Spirit to the floor and slunk over to where soul was sitting on the other bed. She pushed him to where he was laying down and curled up like a kitten on his chest.

"Soul!" she whined "why are you wearing clothes to bed?" soul turned bright red as the adults all burst out laughing at the still-more-than-half-asleep girl.

"Stein, the anesthesia may have been a bit too strong…" Kami mumbled as Spirit wept in the corner.

"Maka, could you not embarrass me in front of our parents?" he asked her as he hid his face.

"Soul," she whispered into his ear, "I'm horny." Blood shot out of his nose.

By this point soul could feel the almost unperceivable movement of her pelvis against his. He pushed her off and ran out of the room, trying to conceal his arousal.

"Oh, hi mama and papa!" she looked around the room as the drug started to wear off. "Hey, how long have you been here?" she asked. "How long have I been here?"

The adults just looked at her, their faces red from embarrassment of just seeing their son, daughter or goddaughter get oh so horny in front of them.

"Maka, you will never be put under anesthesia again…" Kami and spirit said.

"I'm not sure how to respond…" Annabelle said as her son came back.

"Well then, on with the test results!" stein said as he wrote down the results of sedating Maka. "Kim's spell sped up your pregnancy a lot. You were 16 weeks last night, and now in just one day you are between 17 and 18 weeks." Maka nodded. "That is why you had such severe pains; the babies are growing very quickly."

"Wait, babies?" Annabelle and Kami asked.

"Did I not mention that? Yes, 2 souls, Maka." Stein said. "Congratulations, you're going to be the mother of fraternal twins."

Maka buried her face into soul's chest.

"I'm going to be a mama… I'm having twins… I don't want to know the sexes." Maka was shocked. She looked up, a huge smile on her teary face. "You're gonna be a daddy!"

Spirit stood with his arm around Kami's waist as they remembered when they found out about Maka.

"Maka, this will not be easy at all. Having one child at a time is hard; having 2 at once is going to be harder than defeating Asura, not to mention more painful." Stein warned. Maka glared at him.

"Let's go talk to shinigami-sama; we'll talk about possible jobs since you can't do missions." Kami said as she dropped her head onto her ex-husband's shoulder. Maka made a face most thought could only be classified with Excalibur at her mother and father's actions.

"Sure." Maka said as she struggled to get up. "Holy shinigami, how much did my stomach grow in the past day?" soul helped her up.

"Uhh, so we are going to see _the_ shinigami? Like, the god of death?" Annabelle asked nervously. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course, mom, who else?" soul snickered. Annabelle just stood still, a look of fear etched across her pale face.

"I promise you, Mrs. Evans, he is very nice." Maka comforted. They walked to the death room to find Patti, Kidd, Liz, black*star, and Tsubaki already there.

"Hey, who's the lady?" Black*star asked as they all crowded onto the platform.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle, soul's mom." She greeted, extending her hand. Black*star went off on his usual rant.

Maka cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"We are here to make an announcement. Soul and I will be the parents of twins. We came hoping we could get some work to pay for all the necessities." Maka said to shinigami.

"Hey Maka, can we do a joint baby shower?" Patti asked. "We're having a girl!" she giggled. She and Maka hugged.

"Yea, that sounds good!" Maka said enthusiastically.

She turned back to shinigami.

"You can both assist stein or spirit and I, I will pay each you 50 an hour. How is that?" he suggested.

"Um, shinigami-sama, sir, isn't that a bit high?" Annabelle asked. "I'm willing to buy most of the necessities."

"Aww, don't worry about it, they get triple that for missions." He said in his usual animated way.

"Right, when do we start?" soul asked

"Hey, soul, I've been wondering, why are you hiding your accent?" Annabelle asked her son. His eyes went wide and he turned bright red.

"'cause it sounds funny, people will laugh." He mumbled.

"Uhh, heh, soul, what kind of accent?" Maka asked as she stifled a laugh.

"Well, when soul was born we lived in England and he picked up the accent. His brother was already used to the American way of speaking that he didn't get any of it. It sounds really cute." Annabelle chuckled as she told the story. Maka turned to soul with puppy-dog eyes and pushed her lip out.

"Soul-koi, please?" she said sweetly. He shook his head. Her pout turned into a sexy smirk. "Aww, but soul, love, I think English accents are _sexy_." She said as she lifted his chin to look into his eyes.

"Just for you, love." He said, no longer disguising his way of speech.

"Yes, well, I'm still here. I'll go to my hotel so you kids can have some fun." Annabelle said and walked out of the door before she choked on the lusty atmosphere.

A second later, they were on the floor ripping off each other's clothing.

"Oh god, soul!" she moaned as he thrust into her.

Soul woke up before Maka for once, and decided to try to wake her.

"Maka, time to get up for school." He said and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I swear to shinigami, soul, if you wake me up, I will kill you and chop you up into little pieces to feed to an octopus. I will then take the octopus shit and feed that to Blair to then give her shit to dung beetles so they can breed inside of you and eat you." She growled and turned away.

"Maka, sweetie, we have to go to school." He said gingerly.

"Soul, honey, my ass hurts." She said just as sweetly as he had. "And my stomach grew even more over night, I feel fat." She complained. As she said that the phone blared throughout the apartment. "Oh god fucking dammit!" she screamed as she reached for her cell.

"Hello?" she said.

"Maka, you need to come in to the office now. There is an emergency." Stein yelled and hung up.

"Soul, get your ass out of bed and get ready, stein said there was an emergency!" Maka quickly got up and dressed.

The two rode soul's motorcycle to Shibusen and ran up the steps, storming into stein's office.

Patty and Kid were already there.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked wearily.

"Kim's spell may have been a bit too powerful. Maka, you and Patty both are more than triple how far along you should be. If the spell keeps up at this rate, you will be a mom within the next two weeks. I want you both to stay here in the infirmary until you are ready to take your children home." Stein said.

All four teens froze.

"Stein, we still need to buy all the necessities! We aren't ready to have this kid yet! We haven't even cleared a room!" Kid yelled.

"Yeah, we have 2 children on the way and all we've done is clear Maka's room for them! No furniture, no diapers, no sheets, blankets, towels, clothes! No stroller, nothing!" soul yelled.

"Ok, we all need to calm down. Everyone is going to try and help, I promise. Kid, lord death has started on the room you mapped out. Soul, your mom and Maka's parents are all helping. They are going to help you with everything. If Patty and Maka get stressed out enough, the babies could be born prematurely. None of us want that to happen in a case as startlingly rare as either of these. With the first black blood babies and the first twin shinigamis, we need to watch out. I can almost promise you that there will be complications in both births and it is more than likely that they will have birth defects." Stein warned.

Maka hugged soul.

"you go home and get everything ready; I'm expecting it all to be perfect." She told him. He chuckled.

"I'll come every day when I have the chance." He said and turned to walk out of the room.

"that goes for you too, stripes." Patty warned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "now go to class."

Patty and Maka fell back on the beds.

"do you think we're ready for this, Maka?" patty asked once they were alone. She nodded.

"no matter what, we know we will be the best moms we can be." Maka said with a smile.

"you know, we both look like we're about to pop." Patty giggled. "so, how was your first time?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Unbefuckingleaivably amazing." Maka said. "and you?"

"same."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N- Hey guys, Chiconmayarox here. I changed my name.**_

_**I've decided what I'm going to do with this story. I'm re writing the whole thing under pretty much the same pretense. I'll keep this version on here as well and keep adding to it, but I'm also going to make a gigantic one-shot collection. Random shit. I'll call the story "Hook Up: Moments in time".**_

_**Anyways, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in over a year. I've had a lot on my plate. As some of you know, my mother is anorexic and a recovering bulimic. In the past year, I've almost lost her many times. She's still dangerously thin, but at least she's eating, and she hasn't purged in over 15 weeks. My father is holed up in bed, and has been for 9 months. He was rear ended about two years ago, and his back has gotten progressively worse. Right now, it pains me to see him like this. He can't get up, and my mum and I have to help him even get to the bathroom. My sister, who is the only person that's going through all of this with me, left for her first year of college in august, and so I don't get to talk to her much. She's my best friend. Becka and I almost never fight and we've always been very close. Now I've pretty much lost her, and there's nothing I can do about it. I've become the adult in my house at merely 14 years old. I've contemplated suicide more times than I can count on both my hands and feet, but I don't want to add to my family's problems. I've been through shit, but I'll get through it eventually.**_

_**Jane, I just want to say thank you for always being there. Whether you know it or not, you've saved me on multiple occasions. There have been times where I come to your house on the verge of tears, and you always make me feel better. Thank you so much. I love you like a sister.**_

_**Anyways, I don't own soul eater. On with the story!**_

Annabelle, Soul, Kami, and Spirit all walked into a large department store and to the baby's section.

"Alright, Maka wants red and green." Soul announced as he looked at the shopping list he and Maka had made.

"Colors aside, you need plenty of diapers, two cribs, two car seats, tons of bottles and blankets, and sheets, and clothes… you need a lot of stuff." Annabelle sighed.

"How about we start with the small things first?" Kami offered. She picked up three large packs of newborns' diapers and two packs of white burp rags and threw them into the cart.

"You don't know the genders yet, so let's go with unisexual clothing." Spirit walked over to the clothing section with Kami and the two started picking out clothing.

Soul gathered bottles, red and green blankets, sheets, and anything else he felt they may need.

They made their way to the cribs, and picked two mahogany cribs with matching changing stations and a couple small toy chests.

Once they had everything they needed, they headed to the registers and then home to set up the babies' room.

"The green crib should go against this wall," Soul pointed to one side of the room. "The red one should be over here."

The next day, Maka and patty were bored out of their minds as they sat in the infirmary for the 10th day straight.

"So, what names have you come up with for the girls?" Maka asked.

"Kiddo likes Bella, and I like Luna. We're not sure if that's what we're naming them yet, though." Patty turned slightly towards Maka. "I kind of want to name one Elizabeth, after Liz."

"That would be adorable. Soul and I each picked a guys' name and a girls' name. Mine were Kira and Damien, his were Ariadyne and Dominic." Maka smiled.

"I like Ariadyne and Damien the most." Patty groaned as she attempted to sit up.

Stein looked over to the two girls. "My first little girl will be Mariyah, and the boy will be Sebastian." He cranked the screw in his head.

"You already know?" Patty cocked her head.

"Yeah, my girlfriend and I were talking about it the other day." Stein went back to his computer.

"Girlfriend? Did you finally ask Marie out?" Maka giggled.

"That is none of your business, Albarn." Stein scolded.

"Riiiight. So you and Marie are official? Good. I was kind of hoping, because whomever you marry would be my children's' godmother. I like Marie. She suits you." Maka smiled.

"Maka Rima Albarn, my love-life is none of your business." Stein snapped.

"Actually, it kind of is. Whomever you marry will be her godmother, just like her twins." Marie laughed wholeheartedly from the doorway. "You forgot your lunch at home. Again." She threw a paper bag to him and sat on the edge of Stein's desk.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Patty asked excitedly.

"Since I first got here. Things tend to happen when you're stuck in a house together." Marie smiled.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Maka scoffed.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Patty adjusted herself in the bed.

"Imagine what the kids at this school would do if they heard that two of their teachers were going out." Stein groaned.

"What teachers?" Black*Star asked as he strolled in casually with an unconscious boy over his shoulder.

"None of your-" Stein started, and was cut off by Marie.

"Franken and I have been together for almost eight months." She smirked at her boyfriend.

"Maka, could you take this one?" Stein face palmed.

"Sure. Follow me, Black*Star, and tell me how and why you knocked this one out." Maka got up and led Black*Star to another bed.

He dropped the boy on the mattress. "He was hitting on my goddess. What was I supposed to do? I only threw him across the training gym into the padded wall."

"This is the fourth kid this week. What did he say to Tsubaki?" Maka sighed.

"He didn't say anything wrong! He asked me a question! He's a first year EAT student, and I'm his student teacher." Tsubaki barged in and smacked her boyfriend into a concrete wall.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Black*Star rubbed his head.

"Guys…"Maka mumbled.

"Spartoi helps teach that class. He's your student too." Tsubaki narrowed her eyes.

"Guys." Maka said nervously.

"I don't care if he's my student. He was practically undressing you with his eyes!" Black*Star yelled.

"GUYS!" Maka yelled frantically. The two turned towards her. "I think my water just broke." She panicked.

The couple looked at each other and simultaneously yelled "Stein!"

He came running to them with Marie in tow. "What? What happened?" He looked down to see a puddle under a hyperventilating Maka. "Black*Star, carry her back to her bed very carefully. Tsubaki, call Soul and their parents. Patty, get Kidd and Liz here. Marie, get Nygus and Kim. Maka, look at me. You're going to be okay. Soul will be here soon." Stein commanded.

Tsubaki took the mirror and called the class that Soul, Spirit, and Kami were currently in.

"Soul, come to the infirmary right now. Spirit, Kami, you guys too. Ox, watch the class." Tsubaki smiled as the three dashed out of the classroom. She looked around the room. "Ox, is Kim there? We need her, too."

"Kim's teaching in the training gym." He reported.

"Alright. Bye." She hung up just as Soul, Spirit, and Kami ran in.

"Maka, Angel, are you okay?" Soul raced to her side.

"I'm fine, just scared." She took his hand and squeezed it. "Call Annabelle."

"Alright." Soul walked into the hall and took a few deep breaths before dialing his mother's number.

Kidd walked up to the infirmary with Kim, Liz, and Nygus. Soul motioned for them to go inside.

"Maka, baby, it's all going to be fine. You're going to be a mommy soon." Kami sat on the edge of the bed and patted her daughter's leg.

"Maka, we're going to do this as quickly and painlessly as possible. You need to tell me right now if you want to do this naturally, or if you want the drugs." Stein asked as calmly as possible.

"Give me the drugs." Maka cringed as a contraction took her.

"Alright. It'll still hurt." Stein warned.

"Give me the fucking drugs!" Maka yelled. Soul burst in and took his place next to her.

"Shhh, calm down Baby. It's going to be okay." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I will not fucking calm down, I'm about to push two watermelon sized kids out of my fucking vagina. You try to imagine that. Would you be calm?" She screeched. "Oh god, Soul, it hurts." She started breathing deeply and crushed Soul's hand.

"Kim, does that spell speed up delivery as well?" Stein asked.

"I'd assume so." Kim walked to Maka's side. "I'm going to have to lift her hospital gown now, so everyone but Soul and the doctors need to leave." She glared when the people in the room hesitated.

"Everyone out! You can come back in when all is done." Stein yelled. They all shuffled out.

"Okay, what I'm doing right now, is just taking a little bit of your pain away." Kim waved her hands over Maka's lower abdomen, and the blond girl noticeably relaxed.

"Marie, keep the black blood at bay while we do this. Nygus, go get all the necessary supplies." Stein ordered. He lifted Maka's feet into stirrups.

"Way ahead of you." Nygus wheeled a cart over to Stein and readied some blankets and a tub of water.

"Maka, you're already dilated, so I need you to start pushing when your next contraction comes. Okay, one, two, three, push!" Stein fit his hand into Maka to help guide the first baby out.

"Alright, Angel, you're doing great. Keep going, Love." Soul cooed.

"This is all your fault, Solomon Evans!" She yelled at Soul as she pushed. "ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, ASSHOLE!"

Out in the hall, eight people cringed as they heard Maka yell. Annabelle, who had just arrived, laughed at her son's expense.

"Oh god, my baby girl is in there in so much pain… I can't stand it. I'm going to die…" Spirit rambled and rocked in the fetal position with his thumb in his mouth. Everyone ignored him.

In the infirmary, Maka panted in agony.

"You're doing well, Maka, but you have to push harder than that. I know you can do it." Stein ordered.

Maka yelled and crushed Soul's hand as she pushed again.

"I can see the head. You're doing great." Stein coaxed the head farther out. "One more big push, okay?" he asked.

"Come on Maka. Three, two, one, push!" Soul encouraged.

Maka's yell was even louder this time, but it was drowned out by a high pitched whine.

"It's a girl, Maka. Congratulation."

"Oh my god, I have a daughter!" Soul squealed like a little girl. Maka started to relax.

"Maka, I'm sorry, but there's no time to rest. The other baby wants out now." Nygus took the baby girl and washed her off before wrapping her in a pink blanket and putting a little pink hat with a bow on her.

"Okay Maka, you can see her once this one is out." Stein said. "Push!"

Maka groaned and pushed as hard as she could.

"Alright, it's crowning. Come on, one more." She pushed.

"Oh god, Soul! It hurts so badly!" Maka yelled.

"You're almost there. Come on Maka." Soul coaxed her.

More whining joined the little girl.

"Congratulations. You are the proud parents of a baby girl and a baby boy." Stein handed Maka her daughter. Nygus washed and wrapped the baby boy and handed him to Soul.

"What do you want to name them?" Soul asked as he smiled at his son.

"You pick his name, I'll pick hers. I think she should be Ariadyne Mariyah Evans." Maka yawned.

"That's beautiful. How about Damien Ghost Evans?" Soul asked. He sat next to Maka.

"Perfect. Aria and Damien." Maka looked fondly at her baby girl. "Hey Ari. Happy birthday Sweetie."

"Maka, I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I let the others in?" Marie put her hand on Maka's shoulder. She nodded.

"Happy birthday Damien. Welcome to the family." Soul watched as Damien opened his little eyes. "Maka look! He has your eyes."

Damien blinked and looked up at his father.

"Hey little one. How are you?" Soul tickled Damien's belly.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling Maka?" Kidd walked over and looked at the little bundles in their arms.

"Tired. I'm very tired." Maka sighed.

Everyone else filed into the room and watched the couple fawn over their children.

"What are you naming them?" Kami asked.

"This," Soul looked up and smiled, "is Damien Ghost Evans."

"And this sleepy little girl is Ariadyne Mariyah Evans." Maka adjusted Ari in her arms, waking the little baby. Ari blinked and yawned.

"Soul, look at her eyes!" Maka laughed. Everyone looked over and gasped.

"She got both of our eyes!" Soul laughed. Aria just looked blankly at her father.

"Yes, it's called complete heterochromia. Each eye is a complete different color. It's a beautiful mutation. It was probably caused by the black blood." Stein wrapped his arm around Marie's waist. She leaned into him and kissed him lightly. "What do you say? Do you want one of those?" he asked.

"I don't want any children until I'm married." Marie shook her head.

"That can be arranged." Stein smiled a rare and true grin that lit up his whole face.

"Hey, today is Soul and Maka's day. No proposing until tomorrow." Black*Star scolded.

"Can I hold one of them?" Tsubaki asked. Soul handed Damien to her.

Spirit slipped his arm around Kami.

"Maka, you can go home tomorrow. I trust everything is all set up for the little ones?" Stein asked. Soul nodded.

"Maka, can I hold Ariadyne?" Kami asked. Maka nodded and handed her over.

"I love you, Maka. You did so well." Soul kissed his fiancé.

"No, _we_ did well." Maka snuggled up against him and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day, Maka and Soul packed everything up to go home and Soul wheeled Maka awkwardly to the class that Stein and Spirit taught together, and where all of spartoi was, favoring the hand Maka had broken the day before. He knocked on the door before opening it. He pushed Maka in her wheelchair with both babies in her arms.

Everyone turned silent as they watched the new teenage parents enter the room. Maka smiled tiredly at the class.

"Kidd, can we borrow your car?" Soul broke the silence. "We didn't exactly have time to buy one."

"Maka, Darling, Why didn't you just ask Mama and Papa to drive you?" Spirit broke down into sobs.

Kami chopped him and walked over to Maka's wheelchair. She smiled at her daughter and took Damien.

"Hey little Damien. How are you doing?" She cooed. Damien giggled.

"Alright, we all know some of you are just dying to see the little ones. Come on down." Stein sighed.

All of spartoi raced down. Black*Star and Liz beat them all. Maka hesitated before handing Aria to Black*star. His expression softened and he rocked her gently.

"Hey Aria, I'm your Uncle Black*Star, and this is your Auntie Tsubaki. Do you remember us from yesterday?" Aria grinned toothlessly. "Someday Auntie Tsubaki and I will give you little cousins to play with." Tsubaki turned bright red.

"Heya Squirt. Are you and your sister being adorable?" Liz ruffled Damien's soft tufts of white hair. He reached up and grabbed her finger in his chubby little hands and shoved it into his mouth.

Ox put his arm around Kim and kissed her cheek, while Harvar did the same with Jacqueline.

"Soul, what happened to your hand?" Liz asked.

"Maka has a very firm grip." He hung his head slightly.


End file.
